


My Happiness starts with you

by lily_katie



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Flirting, Brotherly Love, Jealousy, M/M, Sibling Incest, brothers kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_katie/pseuds/lily_katie
Summary: Marc is having a hard time when it comes to people hitting on his brother.(4 times pick-up lines aggravate Marc and one time where there is no need for any)
Relationships: Alex Marquez/Marc Marquez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	My Happiness starts with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charona/gifts).



> For the lovely **Charona** , because you got me hooked on the two Desasterhasis ;) thank you, honey ♥️, ILY!
> 
> A quick shoutout to my perfect sis, for her fast beta work! 
> 
> Actually this wasn’t planned half as angsty as it turned out in the end xD but I hope you’ll like it. Have fun reading!

  
  
  
**1.**

They’re sitting together in a packed bar, both on their third beer.

“How come no one’s hitting on me?” His brother mumbles as he watches a pretty woman walking over to some guy and downs the dregs of his bottle. Marc shrugs and presses a kiss to Alex’s cheek. “Because they’re all blind,” he replies. Actually he doesn’t mind spending the evening with his brother. It’s fun, just the two of them, familiar and relaxing.

He’s not sure if he’s the reason no one is hitting on Álex, maybe some girls just don’t want to interrupt their conversation or they’re waiting for Álex to make the first step.

He sighs, while he himself is quite enjoying the night so far, he can see his brother is not. Obviously Álex had other plans than just some beers with him, Marc thinks a bit miffed. But he can at least make sure he’s not ruining his night.

So he pats his shoulder and tells him he’s going to take a leak and will be back right away. Maybe if he takes his time someone will go over to Álex and... then their night will be over. Or maybe Álex will chat up someone, he thinks and leans against the sink watching himself frown in the mirror.

How long is long enough? He rakes his fingers through his hair and sticks out the tongue at his reflection. At the same time the door opens and some guy comes in. Marc freezes for a second and then decides he’s not making a fool out of himself in some restroom.

He leaves without another look into the mirror and sees immediately that Álex is waiting there alone. His stomach flips as their eyes meet, but he sits down next to him as if nothing happened.

Marc takes a sip of his beer and looks at his brother questioningly. “No luck so far?” He asks and Álex shakes his head but smiles at him.

“What did you do to your hair?” He wants to know but Marc just shrugs and lets him bring some order in his unruly mob.

“Looks like I have to take you home instead.” Álex grins at him and it definitely should _not_ make Marc’s heart beat faster.

“I’m not putting out, though,” he jokes with red cheeks and his brother laughs.

“Then I’m not buying the next round.” He replies and Marc huffs, failing to look offended, as he can’t stop the grin.

They leave earlier than they originally planned but end up watching some movie together before they fall asleep, cuddled up on the sofa and Marc can’t think of a better way to wake up than with Álex sleeping half on top of him.

**2.**

Álex plops down half on the bed, half on Marc, waking him in the process.

“ _Joder,_ Álex,” he groans and tries to push him off. “Fuck off...”

His brother slides off him but stays where he is on the bed, giggling at least halfway drunk.

“You’re not going to believe what happened tonight,” he laughs, and Marc rolls his eyes in the darkness.

“I don’t give a fuck, let me sleep,” he grumbles and tries to pull the blanket over his head but Álex is sitting on top of it and so he gives up and just looks at his brother in the dark room. Light is barley filtering in through the window and he just wants to sleep a few hours longer.

“Did someone mistake you for me and called you Marc?” Now he’s just trying to annoy his brother so much that he leaves.

But Álex only snorts. “Everyone knows I’m prettier,” he tells him and ignores the grumbling he gets in return.

“No, so, I was ordering another beer, when this guy walked up to me and said, ‘My love for you is like diarrhoea, I just can't hold it in!’” Álex topples over with laughter and Marc is suddenly wide awake.

“ _¡Puta madre!_ What the fuck?” This has to be a joke. No one is going up to someone in a bar and says shit like that, right? Right?!

“He didn’t!” His tone of his voice must have gotten Álex’s attention because he stops laughing next to him but nods nevertheless. “He did really say that,” he answers, still obviously more drunk and amused than angry about it.

But Marc definitely is angry right now. He sits up, jostling Álex in the process and stares at his brother, anger and something else churning his stomach.

“What the fuck is wrong with some people?” He growls.

Álex blinks at him for a moment confused. This isn’t the reaction he’d expected. Then his confusion clears up and he lays his hand on Marc’s arm. “I’m okay. I just thought it was so terrible and hilarious.” He says calmly, stroking the warm skin under his fingertips, and smiles.

“Can I stay here tonight?” He asks with a yawn and Marc sighs, still angry about ... people and life in general, but scoots over.

“Sure, come on..” He replies and lays back down as Álex stands up to get rid of his clothes. Then he slides in under the blanket next to Marc, mumbling a quiet ‘thanks’, before he’s out like a light.

Marc throws an arm around his side and tries very hard not to think about some fucking douchbag hitting on Álex like that. He’s not all that successful but Álex’s quiet breathing lulls him back to sleep.

**3.**

Marc hears Álex’s delighted laughter and smiles to himself. When his brother takes his time and hasn’t shown up a few minutes later, he rolls his eyes and walks around the corner and stops dead in his tracks.

There is Álex and he is talking animatedly with two pretty girls, women, models, whatever. The smaller one has placed a delicate hand on Álex’s arm and smiles up at him with the biggest heart eyes Marc can imagine. Her friend looks equally starstruck and hangs on every word, her eyes glued to Álex’s lips as he obviously talks about the track, Marc can tell from his hand movements.

He grumbles under his breath and grinds his teeth when all three of them erupt in laughter again.

It’s not that Marc thinks Álex doesn’t deserve attention and fangirls and everything, his brother deserves all that and more, so he doesn’t get his own reaction to it. But that only dampens his mood further.

Maybe it’s the waiting, he thinks as he checks his phone, ignoring the laughter, trying very hard not to roll his eyes.

So he’s actually glad when Xavi, Álex’s teammate, comes up beside him, hoping that maybe he will distract him.

“You waiting for your brother?” He asks and Marc nods and swallows his harsh answer. “Yes, but I hope he hurries up,” he says instead. His mood is not good enough for idle chatter and now he’s stuck waiting here and Álex seems to have forgotten about him.

The laughter starts again and his eyes immediately find his brother. There’s a third model there with them now and she lets Álex write something on her shirt - right over her boobs.

Marc snorts, now that is just cringy, that has nothing to do with him being in a bad mood or anything. It just _is_ and now she’s kissing his cheek...

Álex’s teammate follows his line of sight and grins. “Oh, Álex is getting some love, huh?” And Marc barley manages to hold in the growl that threatens to come out and nods, looking not exactly happy about it all. But he can’t help it right now.

Xavi just laughs at him and says “I bet he leaves one of them or so for you.”

This time Marc forces a smile and hopes it doesn’t look like a grimace.

Xavi leaves with a wave and another stupid joke which Marc tunes out, too annoyed to answer him.

He leans sullenly against the wall and stares at his phone. He shouldn’t sulk, just because his brother’s attention isn’t on him. He knows that. That’s not how you should react, but there’s a lot he shouldn’t do or feel in connection with his brother...

Get a grip, he scolds himself but the nagging feeling in his stomach doesn’t go away and he sighs again. He isn’t even sure if he should wait for Álex any longer.

His mood is definitely not the best and his brother doesn’t deserve to take the brunt of it. Not after he day he just had - or ever.

He doesn’t look back as he pushes off the wall and starts walking in the other direction.

**4.**

Marc steps up behind Álex and hugs him close. His brother relaxes in his grip the second he recognises him. “How drunk are you?”, he asks amusedly and Marc lets him go to stand beside him at the bar. “I’m not drunk,” he protests and leans forward.

Smiling at his brother, he takes a deep breath. “My happiness starts with U and not with an H.”

For a moment something - _longing?_ \- flickers in Álex gaze but then it’s gone again and Marc isn’t sure it was there to begin with.

Álex laughs at him and shakes his head. “That’s you’re go-to pick-up line? I think you have to work on that a bit.”

Marc knows his brother is just teasing him but in that moment he can’t process it, because that right there, despite being a pick-up line, was the truth.

He forces a laugh and shakes his head. “Don’t worry, Álex, I’m not going to try that one again,” he promises and allows himself a last look at his brother. His smile is automatically softer and more sincere, masking his hurt.

His gaze glides over to Álex’s date. She’s waiting patiently. “Have fun,” he wishes and tries to smile as they leave together, then orders some shots for himself.

Maybe if he drinks enough he won’t remember this part ever again.

But it turns out that mixing too much tequila shots and vodka just makes him sick.

He hurls and his stomach heaves and he is gasping for air in front of the toilet. Everything cramps and his stomach churns and he’s dry heaving again. If he’s honest with himself he just wants to go to sleep in Alex arms but his brother is currently fucking some model and he himself can’t stop retching his guts out. Also it’s your brother you want, his brain adds and that just makes it more fucked up and it’s never gonna happen. Just get a grip...

The first tear rolls as he puts his head back and blinks at the lamp above him. He’s glad he at least made it into his hotel room so he can fall apart without anyone seeing or hearing him, but at same time, he feels so utterly alone.

He coughs and closes his eyes, spilling more tears while leaning over the toilet to throw up some more bile. If his choked sob sounds like ‘Álex‘ he’s at least glad no one is able to hear that.

Álex finds him there two hour later, fast asleep in front of the toilet, tear tracks on his cheeks and for a moment he just stands there shocked and at a loss. When he left Marc he was in a strange mood but he can’t think of any reason he ended up crying in front of the toilet.

“Marc...,” he breathes as he kneels down next to his brother. Carefully, he reaches for him and after the second try he’s got him safe in his arms and brings him over to the bed, tucking him in gently. Worried, he sits down next to him, stroking his hair for a moment, unable to stop himself from comforting Marc.

The night obviously was a disaster on every account, with him being bored as fuck by the endless monologue of his date and Marc... he sighs. He should have stayed and asked what the fuck was wrong and not just been glad to have an excuse to get away before he kissed his brother right then and there after the move he made.

He rubs a hand tiredly over his face, then gets rid of his jeans before he crawls into bed next to Marc and pulls him into his arms. “It’s gonna be alright...“, he whispers and presses a kiss to his cheek. “I promise.”

He’s going to move heaven and earth for his brother if he has to.

**+1**

Gentle fingers in his hair wake Marc up and he groans. His head feels like it’s going to explode, his stomach is still a bit queasy and everything _hurts_. But the worst part is he remembers most of last night. Maybe not how he got into his room or into bed, but he knows what happened yesterday and he groans again.

Great, just perfect. He opens his eyes and winces. The bright light is not really helping his headache and he squeezes his eyes shut as he realises he’s lying half on top of his brother who’s by now lightly massaging his head.

“What happened?” Álex asks quietly.

“Nothing.. I just drunk too much,” he mumbles and avoids opening his eyes again.

“Marc... you....” Álex doesn’t know how to phrase it. “I got you into bed and I saw...” He sighs. “Who do I have to kill?”, he asks to lighten the mood a bit and pulls Marc more against his chest.

Marc presses closer to him. “Yourself...”, he whispers hoarsely and hears Álex curse colourfully.

His brother keeps petting his hair. “I’m sorry, my happiness starts with you too...”, he says, having made the connection immediately. “I just thought you were drunk and pulling my leg and not...” _being charming_. He’s silent again, feeling guilty about brushing his brother off yesterday.

“My evening was shit as well...” He offers as a sort of compensation and Marc pushes off him. “Yeah, I bet...”, he mutters grumpily, sitting next to his brother and eying the blanket tiredly.

Álex sits up to grab his hand and nods while playing with his fingers. “It really was.”

“You didn’t... you know?”

Álex makes a grimace. “No, definitely not. I sat through two hours of her talking about make-up and fashion or something because I couldn’t figure out how to say politely I don’t give a fuck...”

Marc’s lips twitch into a wry smile and he squeezes Álex‘s hand. “I think there is no polite way...”

“I figured that out too and told her after we had eaten that I had an appointment today, so I had to cut it short.”

Marc snorts and looks at him. “How did she take it?” He asks and Álex shrugs. “I don’t give a fuck,” he tells him nonchalant and Marc looks away, almost shy.

Alex smiles at a little sadly and presses a quick kiss on the back of Marc’s hand, wishing he’d never left at all to avoid this mess.

“I love you...”, he whispers and Marc looks up and smiles back. “I know”

Alex isn’t sure if he really knows how much he loves him but doesn’t argue with Marc. He just leans in to kiss his cheek and hugs him - hard.

Whatever the fuck happened yesterday, he’s not going to repeat that.

“You’re choking me,” Marc says, muffled into his shoulder, but he’s clinging just as hard onto him so Álex ignores his comment and doesn’t release him.

Marc turns his head and presses his nose to his cheek. “Álex,” he breathes and for a second or two they stay like that.

Then he can’t keep still and kisses Marc and it’s softer and so much different from all the times before. _As if there were many._

But this one is just full of love, tenderness and longing and he can hear his own breathing hitch.

“Marc...” Álex whispers when they break apart, heart in his throat, at a loss for words but at same time so grounded and _happy._

The second kiss is as perfect as the one before, just a little bit more passionate. It leaves him breathless and smiling, just like Marc.

They soak up each others warmth and proximity.

“I’m going to get you some aspirin and water,” Álex promises eventually but doesn’t get up right away. He keeps sitting there, snugged up against his brother and just smiling at Marc who smiles back just as happily.

And even though there’s nothing really resolved, he feels so much lighter than before.

He steals another kiss, quick this time, a mere brushing of their lips and grins when Álex blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
